Arthur's Prediciment
by Notichimtoki
Summary: ArthurxReader-Arthur found out about a secret. He's told you because he doesn't know who else to tell. Will the two of you make through it? Or will you two break up because of the hard times ahead? Rated T for language. Merry Christmas Captain Kaycee!
1. The Secret

Hello guys~! My Secret Santa Gift for Captain Kaycee on Chicken Smoothie X3

Merry Christmas Everybody!

* * *

><p>"Darling!"<p>

Snapping your eyes open, you sit up in bed, "What? What's going on?" you ask, to see Arthur in front of you. He's sitting gently on the satin sheets, his green eyes finding yours. He smiles gingerly, before reaching over and stroking your hair softly. "Good morning beautiful," he whispers, pulling your head forward and pressing his lips gently against yours. You allow yourself to kiss him back, running one hand through his hair before you break away suddenly.

"What was with the yelling?" You ask crossly.

"You wouldn't wake up." Arthur says, blinking curiously before his smile stretches over his face. You smile back and he pats your leg under the covers gently. "Come on, dear. Wake up. I'm making breakfast downstairs and I need you to help me not burn the eggs."

You giggle softly to yourself as he pulls himself off of the bed, you follow shortly, you waltz into your closet as you feel Arthur's eyes watching you. Putting on something more cook appropriate, (Really, an itty bitty revealing nightgown simply won't do for egg cooking), you walk back out in a simple light blue blouse and a skirt. You smell his cologne from the bathroom and you walk to the doorway, leaning against the frame to watch your boyfriend shave.

"I thought I was helping you to cook." you say in an amused tone, and Arthur turns to look at you, wiping the remainder of the shaving cream off of his face, he smiles. "Yes, I know. But really, I can't have that frog thinking I'm imitating him." rolling his eyes, he placed the towel on the kitchen sink, walking outside. "I would never hear the end of it." You smile at his apparel, topless with jeans and he kisses your forehead.

Arthur follows you down the kitchen, pulling out the eggs as you pull out the pan and prepare breakfast for the two of you. Living with Arthur was a dream come true, you weren't married or engaged to the handsome brit, but you were in love. You were happy, and the other countries loved you very much. You feel Arthur's hands wrap around your waist as he kisses your cheek softly while you turn the eggs in the pan. You reach up and touch his soft face and he spins you around, beginning to waltz with you. You laugh before he slides himself closer to you and pulls you into a deep kiss. You smile as he deepens it, you can feel him leaning over you.

_**BEEP BEEP**__** BEEP**_

"Great snakes!" Arthur says, breaking away from the kiss to grab the burning eggs off the stove. He coughs, his hand waving in front of his nose as he sets the pan in the sink. You smile, and he smiles back. "I'll have cereal instead." he says, and you giggle. He pulls out two bowls and a pair of spoons while you open his cupboard. "You have a lot of American cereals." you observe, as you pull out a box of Cheerios.

"Not my fault Alfred decided to name my favorite cereal after my favorite saying." Arthur says, grabbing the milk from his fridge. You follow him to the dining room, the two of you sat down at the table and began to eat. Once done, you begin to clear the table, only to have him grab your arm and pull you on to his lap. Blushing slightly, you close you eyes as you feel his lips press eagerly into yours. After a few moments you two break away, you raise one eyebrow at the brit and say, "Jeez, you're horny today."

Arthur laughs, "I can't help it, beautiful."

Feeling yourself blush, you excuse yourself from his lap, picking up the bowls and going to the kitchen. You hear his soft footsteps as he makes his way up the stairs to finish getting ready. That was right, he had a world meeting today. You find yourself frowning as you load the dishwasher. You hated it when Arthur left the house, which sadly was more often then you'd like. "Darling!" you heard him call, "Can you help me with my tie? It's been longer then I can remember and I still don't know how to tie this damn thing."

You giggle. "Coming~," you promise as you walk gently up the carpeted steps. You walk into your bedroom to see your handsome lover dressed in fine English apparel, he was holding up two ties in the mirror. "Which one do you think, love?" he asks you, as you walk up to him. Throwing the blue plaid tie across the bed, you wrap the solid red color around the neck of your boyfriend, gently tying it for him. Arthur looks back at the mirror, nodding his approval, before tightening it a tad more.

"When can I expect you home?" you ask him, as he turns to look at you.

"In the wag of a lamb's tail." he answered with a wink, revealing a smile from you.

"I'm sure," you mused, wrapping your arms around his waist as he pulled you into a hug. "I should be home by 6." he promised, kissing the top of your head.

"Can I make you lunch?"

"No, but you can stop by the place." he said. You look up at him in surprise. "Seriously?" you ask. "What about security?"

"What about security?" Arthur asks, breaking away to look in the mirror and move his tie experimentally. "I'm the United bloody Kingdom. I can tell a couple of guards to back off." he smiles. "It's in London, so if you want, stop by the capital building at about 3 and I'll take you out to lunch."

You smile and allow yourself to melt into the kiss he provides.

* * *

><p>"Gil," Elizabeta says quietly. "You shouldn't be here."<p>

"Shut up," Gilbert responds, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Elizabeta looks away comfortably. "You shouldn't be out there." the man says, looking kindly. "You belong in here. With the awesome me."

"Gilbert." Elizabeta looks sharply at the white haired man. "_You shouldn't be here_. You're not a country anymore, remember?"

"So? I don't give a fuck," Gilbert whispers, moving forward to kiss the Hungarian. "You _belong_ with me. I'm having a party at my place. In my room. With you." he demands.

Elizabeta smiles slightly, despite the knowledge that her lover shouldn't be at the world meeting. "If Ivan finds us, we're both fucked, and on top of that Roderich will probably be beaten up again by your two buddies."

"But Ivan's not gonna find out about the awesome us." Gilbert insists, grabbing Elizabeta's face with his hands and kissing her ever so gently. Breaking away for a moment, Gilbert gently pushes her against the wall. "And Francis already knows, by this time Antonio knows too."

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta hisses quietly, pushing his face away as he leans in for another kiss. "Francis and Antonio can't keep secrets worth a damn!"

"How long was I going to be able to keep it from them? West knows to, but that's because he lives across the fucking hall from me. Antonio and Francis are my two best friends in the world, they've sworn to me in the name of awesome that they won't tell _anyone_. Now come on, you've got 20 minutes and I wanna see some action." Elizabeta allowed herself to remain content with this answer and melted into Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell is going on over here?" Arthur shouted, seeing Gilbert shirtless and Elizabeta in her undergarments in a broom closet.<p>

"Fuck you!" Gilbert said, slamming the door shut. Arthur stood in front of the broom closet, his mouth agape, his mission to find a broom to sweep up the broken water glass forgotten. He blinked, closing his mouth, and heard his little brother call him from across the hall.

"Dude! You find one yet?"

Arthur pulls his eyes away from the broom closet, and called back to Arthur, his face red as he took a deep breath. "No! There's nothing over here!"

"What the hell dude? You don't know your own capitol building?"

"Leave me alone, you bloody git! You lived here for years and you don't remember it either!" Arthur shouted back, crossly storming away so he could properly argue with Alfred.

After the meeting had finished up, Arthur excused himself for his lunch break.

"Arthur-kun!" he heard Kiku call, turning towards his old friend. "Why, hello there chap." he said cheerfully, his mind twirling with thoughts of lunch with you. Though one thought lingered in his mind: Gilbert and Elizabeta. Elizabeta wasn't seeing anyone currently, though he knew Roderich still had feelings for her. But it wasn't like her to go sneaking around other people's backs. Elizabeta may be rough and tumble, but she wasn't a liar. And how did Gilbert get through his defenses? Only countries, maids, and security were allowed inside the building, especially now when the countries were deciding who was going to hold the 2012 Olympics.

"Would you like to come to lunch with me, Yao-kun and Alfred-kun? Perhaps you could show us around?"

"Sorry Kiku, I'm going on a date. But there's a nice pub on the corner of Clark and St. Charles."

"Oh! Tell your _sakura no hana_ that I said _K__onichiwa_. And thank you for the resturant recommendation." Kiku bows to Arthur, and he bows respectfully back., "I will pass the message along," Arthur promises, before Japan returned to his older brother's side. Arthur turns away, walking to the outside of the capitol steps his tie was suddenly forcefully grabbed and he emits a choking sound before his captor, a man in a gray hoodie, dragged him away from the capitol steps, smashing him against a wall. His head rung forcefully as he saw blood red eyes.

"Gilbert!" he exclaims, as the former nation stares threateningly into his eyes. The red eyes narrowed and Arthur found himself swallowing nervously. His current predicament wasn't to fun.

"If you say anything to _anyone_ about what you saw, I'll personally rip _every_ part of your body off." Gilbert said menacingly, his arm pinning Arthur to the cold bricks of the London capital building. His red eyes glinted threateningly as his words came through his teeth. "I'm _fuckin serious._"

"Alright! I believe you, bloody git!" Arthur says, pulling his nose away from Gilbert's putrid breath. "**Look at me!**" Gilbert snarls, grabbing Arthur's chin and yanking him roughly. Arthur felt his lip split as Gilbert smashed his fist into his mouth, forcefully. Slamming his fist again into Arthur's stomach, Prussia watches the nation fall to his knees and he whispers into his ears. "_Every. Fucking. Part._ If you say anything. Anything at all. I'll get everyone I know to beat you up. I'll kill your girlfriend and burn your house down. You got me? No one is to know."

"Arthur?" the Brit hears the call of his girlfriend, his and Gilbert's eyes follow the sound of your voice. Gilbert lets go of the Brit, throwing his gray hoodie over his head he jams his hands into his pockets and walks away.

"Hello love," Arthur says. He pulls himself to his feet, forcing a smile on his face for your sake, though his stomach and face are aching.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" You asked, fear rising in your voice as you view your boyfriend's clothing, which is ruffled. His tie is tight around his neck and his jacket it dirty. His neat white shirt is messily falling out of his jeans, you pull the jacket off your lover, feeling the course wool between your fingers, you watch him brush himself off, tucking his shirt back into his jeans. You hand him his jacket back, undoing his tie and redoing it, you look up to see his lip split and his hair ruffled.

"Darling," you say, kissing his split lip as you wring his tie in your hands. Who would have done this to him?

Once the two of you break away, Arthur pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his lip gently, before gently placing a cold handon your neck and wiping his blood from your lip. Your hands fly to his neck, you rub the back of his head and find an ugly bump. "Artie..." you whisper sympathetically and he smiles at you again. "Who did this?" you press, and Arthur pulls you into a hug. "Not here." he whispers into your ear, before breaking the hug and grabbing your hand gently. "Come on, let's go to lunch." he says, acting like nothing had happened.

Worried, you smile right back, though you're scared for your boyfriend. "Okay," you murmur, allowing him to lead you down the street. You catch up so you can walk next to him rather then behind, the sky gray above your heads.  
>And you wonder if the sad for the times ahead of you.<p>

* * *

><p>Translations~! (Sorry if I spelled anything wrong~)<p>

Sakura no Hana-Japanese  
>Meaning-Cherry Blossom<p>

Konichiwa- Japanese  
>Meaning-Hello<p> 


	2. The Capn'

Sitting down at the small table for two, you smile at the waiter as Arthur orders two waters. Your eyes find his lips and you frown again, your eyes furrowed. "What happened?" you ask, as the waiter moves away. Arthur smiles at you gently, "You're so cute." he says, his eyes full of love.

But you're to pissed to take the comment. "Arthur. I'm serious. What happened? Why won't you tell me?"

"Not here love," Arthur says, taking a sip of the water as the waiter puts them on the table. His eyes don't move away from you as he orders what the two of you usually get. "I'll have the fish 'n' chips, my date here will take the macaroni and cheese with bacon." the waiter nods, oblivious to your issue, and walks away.

You're slightly touched at the fact that he remembered your favorite dish but again, now is not the time. "Where is? Is this some more 007 crap?"

"No darling, but I'm busy right now. I'm afraid telling you will have to wait."

"Arthur..." you whine, and he smiles at you. "Did you like that book I got you for Christmas?" he asks, changing the subject. You answer crossly. "Yes. And I'm thrilled with the story so far. Where did you get it?" you anger subsides as you see his eyes. You find a smile on your face despite yourself and he reaches out a grabs your hand.

"Good. I am glad." he lowers his voice, his eyes darting around slightly. "I'll tell you tonight. When we get home. Please be patient." he begs. People think he's talking about where he got your book. You know he's not.

You nod, satisfied with the answer, and you feel his hand squeeze yours.

The food in placed in front of you, and you and Arthur begin to eat it. "When we go our separate ways." Arthur says between bites. "I want you to go _straight home._ Don't stop anywhere-Just go home. No grocery store, no bookstore, no nothing. Go home, lock the door, and begin preparing dinner. I'll be back at 6." Ignoring the savory flavors of bacon and macaroni expertly combined.

The rest of your lunch is held with ideal chit chat. Curiosity burns inside of you, but you respect the wishes of your boyfriend.

Arthur pays for the lunch and the two of you walk back down to the capitol building. Arriving at the steps, you see Francis, Alfred, and Yao. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, you wrap your arms around his neck and feel him slink his arms around your waist. He kisses you softly as you run your fingers through his hair.

You break away regretfully, "See you tonight?" you ask. "Count on it love." Arthur said, dragging you forward for another kiss. He calls for a taxi and opens the door, your high heels gently clacking on the sound of wet pavement. He kisses your hand, untangling his fingers from it, before gently closing the door and paying the driver.

You watch him as the car pulls away, before he turns and walks up the steps, Alfred and Francis congratulating him on such a good catch. You smile softly to yourself and tear your sight away from his golden hair.

Arriving at home, you lock the door behind you and take off your shoes. "Well, not a lot to do." you tell yourself. No point in just sitting around though. It's only 4:30, which means you really don't need to start cooking until 5.

So, you grab that book, settling down on the couch you begin to read earnestly

_Anna nearly ran to the apartment, not stopping in the lobby and heading straight towards the elevator. She pressed the button that led to the top floor and tapped her foot on the ground, feeling impatient as she waited for the elevator to get to the top. It felt strange to not hear Ronan say anything since they left the hospital, other than simple small talk. It must be whatever happened while I was away from the group... she thought quickly, watching the floors inscrease above the door.  
>Suddenly the doors opened, and Anna let go of Ronan's hand and opened up the door to her apartment. She was about to walk in, but then froze while holding the door handle. Everything in her apartment was destroyed; her piano was broken and dipped to one side, picture frames were cracked and fallen off the wall, and everything looked like it was destroyed in order for somebody to find something.<br>"Oh my... oh my god..." Anna gasped, a hand going over her mouth. Who would do such a thing as to destroy her entire apartment?_

Reading on as the mystery continues, it's not to long before you realize that it's now 5:30. You sigh, realizing that you should probably get started on dinner you bookmark your page and pull yourself from the couch. Pulling out a pan, you begin to bread the fish before pan searing it while blanching broccoli. Once the fish is done, garnish and everything, you glance at the clock. 6:25... And Arthur isn't back yet.

Your heart skips a beat. _What if something awful happened to him?_ You think nervously. You cover the fish in tinfoil and run to the phone. You dial his number... ring...ring...ring...

_"Hey there chap! You've reached Captain Kirkland's telephone! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Cheerio!"_

You frown, your heart beating quickly and your head pounding as the adrenaline fuels your concern.

Then there's a knock at the door.

You rush to it, is it him? Not bothering to look through the eye piece, you let out a sigh of relief as you see Arthur grinning at you. You rush towards him, flinging your arms around his neck as you kiss his face feverishly, muttering nonsense as you force him backwards. He looses control, surprised by your sudden attack, before his arms wrap around your waist and he picks you up. You lift your feet as they fly from the ground, your lips pressed against him eagerly as he smiles into the kiss. You break away, for air, and he smiles at you.

"And you said I'm horny."

You smack his chest playfully, he sets you down gingerly and you hug him. "I was worried." you whisper into his chest.

You feel his hand stroke your hair, "I know. I should have called. I'm sorry. But I was getting you something." he holds up a leash and you see a precious white dog attached to it. "Arthur!" you squeal, squatting down to pet the dog eagerly. He smiles and licks your face gently, you laugh under his touch as his paw grabs your knee. "Oh Arthur, he's perfect!" you say, turning to kiss him again. He wraps his arm around your waist, kissing you for a long time.

When the two of you break away, Arthur smiles at you again. "He's for you. As a present." he kisses your cheek before you bend down to pet the dog again. You take the leash from him, running your hand down the dog's back you murmur, "Oh my gosh Arthur, he's _gorgeous_!"

"So are you darling." Arthur said, and you smile, kissing him again. "Let's go inside, I made fish." you say, grabbing his hand you lead him inside. Taking the tinfoil off the top of the fish, you set it down on the table and Arthur sits down. Grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses, you pour him some and the clinking of glasses is heard. You begin to eat, the new dog at your feet, smiling up at you with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

You smile down at the precious dog, then look up at your lover. "What about Capn' Shakespeare?" you ask, rubbing the dog behind the ear.

"I'm sorry what?" Arthur asks, smiling at you.

"For his name! He has to have a name, right? He can't go around being called 'Dog Number 1'!"

Arthur grinned, "That's a wonderful name." he said, smiling at you.

Your attempts to smile back are fruitless. His scarred lip distracts you, though his smile is white and bright. "When will you tell me what happened today?" You ask, setting your fork down with a gentle clink.

"Tonight. When we go to sleep." He promises you, standing up and grabbing his plate. He takes it to the kitchen and you wordlessly follow him, and Capn' follows shortly afterwards. The white mutt looks up at you, his eyes begging, and as you set your dish in the sink, you ask Arthur, "Did you get any food for him?"

"Oh bother!" Arthur said, smacking his face with the palm of his hand. "I knew I was forgetting something!"

You laugh, wrapping your arms around his waist. "I want to know." you whisper into his chest as you snuggle into him.

He feel him sigh, feel his hot breath against your head and your heart skips a beat as he whispers, "Okay."

* * *

><p>That ends Part 2! :D :D :D<p>

The part from the book~ _I did not write that_. That was Captain Kaycee in all her awesomeness.


	3. The Hero is Here!

Getting into bed, you wait patiently for Arthur to turn off the bathroom lights before he crawls in beside you. Shutting off the lamp, your heart skips a beat as he wraps his warm arms around you, the light from Big Ben shining in through the open window and Arthur begins whispering to you, telling you the recollects of his day.

"I found Gilbert and Elizabeta having sex in a closet." he says bluntly, and your hands grasp his shoulder, confusion writing itself in your mind. _That's it? That's the big secret? _

"What's so important?" you ask before you're able to think clearly, and Arthur holds on to you tight. "Gilbert puts me into a hard situation." he explained softly, whispering into your ear. "Because he's no longer a nation, he can't declare war on me, and because of the laws that were passed after the wall fell, he can't take over any territory. He doesn't want anyone to know about him and Elizabeta because, well, first off he'd make himself and her look really bad, and second off, to some people it might look like Elizabeta was trying to get him back among the ranks of the countries. Which is impossible due to the laws that were passed."

"Why hasn't he disappeared like Roman Empire and Germania and everyone?"

"No one really knows. His claims was that he was to awesome to leave us all behind, but I think maybe Gilbert's trying to surpass those laws somehow. For some reason, he's trying to come back as a nation again."

"Is that why he's using Elizabeta?"

"I don't know."

"So, how does this tie into you getting beaten up?"

"Before the lunch break, Gilbert was the one that beat me up. He threatened me that if I told anyone, he'd kill you and burn the house down." Arthur held you tighter, as if afraid you would leave right then. "That's why I bought Capn'." he continued. "If something happens, Capn' will protect you. He's been at the shelter since he was a puppy, and I looked at almost every dog in that shelter too. He seemed like the perfect match."

"Why can't you talk to Gilbert? Why can't you tell Ludwig or Ivan?" you asked, burying yourself into his chest.

"Gilbert made it very clear that he didn't want to discuss the matter today. Usually when nations disagree on something, the first thing we do is go to war. That explains why me and Frog Face had all those battles." he said with almost a chuckle. His tone turned dark again and his frown deepened. "But I can't declare war on Gilbert, because Prussia is no longer a nation. I have nothing to declare war on, and I could declare war on Ludwig, but his brother being a pig isn't a just reason to start war."

You nod against him. War wasn't something to be messed with.

"So what are you going to do?" you ask, concerned for Arthur.

"I don't know. I'll bring it up with my boss, I should probably call him tomorrow." you felt your boyfriend get hot against, and you look up to see him looking out the window and blushing. The light bounces off his handsome face and you smile.

"My boss isn't going to be happy that I told you, much less that I told you first."

You laugh gently and bury your face into his chest. "Forget about it for tonight." you advise. "Fall asleep and worry about it tomorrow. Don't be a grump either." you laugh.

He chuckles, and kisses the top of your head. "Alright." he promises. "I won't be a grump." He hugs you tightly, holding him against you. You listen to the sound of him breathing and it isn't long before you find yourself asleep.

* * *

><p>"Darling," you feel your arm shake. You smack Arthur in the face sleepily and roll over, hearing him chuckle you feel him kiss your cheek, laying a gentle hand on your shoulder. "Darling. You need to wake up." he says again, shaking you.<p>

"I like sleeping."

"I need to leave."

You're eyes snap open, you sit up in bed, "What? Wait, why?"

He grins at you, "Just kidding." he laughs and you grab your pillow smacking him with it before laying back down. His chuckles grow distant as he gets out of bed, walking into the bathroom. You look out the open window, sleep is a dream now. No way you'll be able to fall back asleep so you get up. Standing by the open window you smile at Big Ben.

There's a knocking at the door.

Grabbing a robe that Yao gave you for your birthday, you put it on and walk downstairs to the door. "Coming!" You open it up to find Alfred. "Alfred!" you exclaim.

"Dude! Are you okay?" he asked, looking at you in a concerned manner.

"Did Arthur tell you?"

"Yea, this morning. I was schelduled to go home today but I was all, 'Screw that! Someone's gotta save Arthur, so it might as well be the hero!'"

You laugh, motioning for the country to come inside. "Come in, come in! I was just about to make breakfast!"

"Sweet dude, I'm _starved._ What's cookin'?"

"I don't know yet! Arthur's upstairs, I'll run and grab him. Make yourself at home!"

"Whatever you say, dude." you walk upstairs and stand in the doorway to the bathroom. Arthur's brushing his teeth. He looks at you, smiling. "Who's at the door?"

"Alfred."

"Oh! I guess he decided to stay after all."

"He said something about saving you?" Arthur sighed. "Yup. He decided to stay." You smile and he sets the towel down. "I'll be downstairs in a jiffy. Make him eggs or something, but don't let him eat what he likes, otherwise it'll be the grocery store for the two of us!"

You nod, walking back down to find Alfred rummaging through your refrigerator.

"Oh, hey! I was hungry so I decided to look through your stuff. Hope you don't mind." You walk into the kitchen and pull a pan out before the man in your food exclaims, "Jeez, don't you guys have anything good in here? Where are all the freaking burgers?"

"Alfred, sit down!" you say playfully, tugging at the nations sleeve. He looks up from the fridge then sighs. "Yea, yea. Okayy," he says, sitting down at the kitchen table. "I was going to make eggs. Arthur's making himself decent."

"He doesn't need to do that for me! I lived with him for a long time!" Alfred says with a laugh. You smile and crack the eggs, "Sunny side up?"

"Yes ma'am!" You smile, breaking three more, and let them cook before grabbing the milk jug. You pour your guest a glass, setting it beside him, he nods his thanks and drinks half of it. Grabbing some fruit, you place orange, pears, and apple slices on the plate before sliding the four eggs on. Setting the plate in front of it, you hear Arthur walk down the stairs. "Morning Alfred!" he said cheerfully, placing his hands on your shoulders and kissing your cheek. "I'll have two eggs, scrambled, with extra salt, love." he says, and you nod, giggling slightly. "Coming right up."

"Damn, you're lucky!" Alfred says from his plate. "She makes good eggs!" he says, and you laugh, pouring the eggs for your boyfriend's order. You pour him a cup of coffee, by this time he across from Alfred at the table, you set the cup down in front of him and walk back into the kitchen.

And then there's talk.

"So, what are you going to do about Gil?" Alfred asks, his mouth full of eggs.

"I don't know. I was thinking of sending her to the countryside first off, I couldn't live with myself if she was hurt."

_Her? Does he mean me?_

"It would be a good idea."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." You say, walking back in and setting a plate of eggs in front of Arthur. "_I'm_ not going anywhere."

"Who said we were talking about you?" Alfred asks.

"Who were you talking about?" You respond.

"You!" Alfred says back, and Arthur facepalm's himself. "Oops," the younger nation mutters, going slightly red. You immediately turn to Arthur, "Arthur, no! I don't want to go anywhere! I want to stay here you with you." You protest, slipping your hand into his.

"I know darling, but it's to dangerous."

"Arthur, no, please! If something happens to you, I don't want to live without you!"

"Nothings going to happen." Alfred said from across the table, swiging his milk down. "Gil can't be a nation anymore. Those laws were passed, it's a done deal. Just cause he decided to screw Elizabeta in a closet doesn't mean that he can become a nation. The two would have to get married and that's impossible, because everyone knows Roderich still has feels for her."

"That doesn't mean that they can't get together though." You point out. "I'm not a nation, and Arthur and I are living together."

"You're not a nation. That's the point." Arthur said. "No one would think that we're conspiring together because technically you can't do anything. You could influence me to start a war, or to keep the peace, but you can't take territory and you can't get into meetings because it's not in your nature as a human."

"So what happens then when a country gets together with a human?" you ask, and for once both Arthur and Alfred were silent.

"Jeanna de Arc." Arthur says after a few moments. "Francis got in with Jeanne, and they became lovers, but then..."

"You killed her." Alfred finishes, getting up to grab himself a cup of coffee.

"The human lover becomes a target." Arthur said. "I knew when Francis had a girl back him up that there was something going on behind the scenes. A nation like Francis can't employ a woman without screwing her in some sort of way. So I got rid of her because it was a strategic move, I knew that Francis wouldn't be able to function properly without her, there was some sort of love connection, not just one for sex but one for actual feelings." Arthur stands up, holding both your hands now. "That's why I want you to go to the country. Nation's aren't supposed to get involved with humans, not in a relationship way. The humans become targets for other nations, they're our weak spot. If anything happened to you, more border defense would decrease and my economy would spiral. I need you to go with my brother to Scotland. I've talked to Hugh, he's got a house ready for you, and Alfred's willing to come with you."

Alfred stand with him cup of coffee at the doorway to the kitchen, nodding. "I'll drag you down to Scotland if I need to. Arthur's put me in charge of you, and I'll be damned if you get hurt under my watch."

"Arthur," you whisper, and he kisses you. "I'll be out to see you when I can." he promises. "I don't know how long it will be, but Hugh will have you on his personal estate. You'll have farm fresh stuff and you'll be safe, and that's all I care about."

"We'll leave as soon as possible." Alfred said, walking to put his plate and stuff in the kitchen.

"Fine. But keep Capn' with you." you insist, the dog perks up and wags his tail at his name.

"Darling," Arthur begins to protest, putting your hands on his chest. You frown, "No. I'll have Hugh and his dogs and cats and Alfred with me. Keep Capn'. I don't want you to be completely alone."

"Alright!" Alfred said. "We're gonna go to Scotland, and stay up late drinking soda, and playing video games, and watching scary movies!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and you laughed. Kissing you again, Arthur smiles down fondly at you. "Stay safe." you whisper against his chest and his breath touches your ear.

"Always."


	4. The Battle Has Been Lost

You step gingerly out of the car and on to the grass below, Alfred's hand is extended before you. You accept it and he gently helps you out of the car on to the grass, the sweet aroma of grass hits your nose.

It's quite refreshing after the musky smell of the London streets, and you find yourself enjoying it.

A very round man in a very loose shirt with very red hair waves at you, beckoning you towards a house on a hill. Fog envelops it and it's only the beams from the elegant streetlamps are able to illuminate the stone path. You smile as you bend down to pick your bags, only to have Alfred scoop them up from you and start walking.

The thought of your lover crosses your mind and you become sour and cross. Alfred smiles at you, "He'll be fine." he reads your mind and assures it. You nod, but don't smile.

The mist plays with you as you reach the house. The man with the red beard holds out a hand and Alfred sets the bags down, clasping it.

"Hugh!" he exclaims. "Jeez, it's been a while." Red beard, who you've now identified as Hugh, nods and grabs Alfred's hand with his two much larger ones.

"Evenin' Mr. Jones." he said, then sees you. Eying you, a smile erupts across his face and he lets go of Alfred's hand.

"What's this? A wee lassy like you, surely you're not the lassy my brother's been talking so fondly of?"

You smile at the warmth of this man, nodding. "It's me."

Hugh smiles, picking up the suitcases from around Alfred's feet "Then that means I'm to protect ya." he says, motioning with his head for you to come inside. "Well, don't stand out there! The fog'll be swirlin you up and draggin you into it's misty depths! Come inside by my fireplace and get warm." he began walking up the limestone steps, talking to himself and you as he walked. "I just made a batch of butterscotch, very good with a bit of whiskey."

You smile, walking into the decorative house, Hugh sets the bags down at the front door. "Laddie," he says, turning to Alfred. "Help yourself in anything in the kitchen. I will show the lassie up to her room."

"Sweeeett! Dude! You're like the best ever!" Alfred said, rushing over to the granite kitchen.

Hugh grabs your more feminie bag, and motioned to the stairs. "Lassies first." he said with a wink. You smiled and walked up the stairs, trying to ignore the fact that the scottish man was ogling your caboose.

You waited at the top of the stairs, he moved to the side, "And here's a little level all to yourself." he said, not looking at you. Three rooms, two at one end of the hall and two at the other. He walked to the side with the two rooms and flipped on the light to reveal a small bathroom, complete with shower/tub. "A wee bathroom for ya, but you're always welcome to use any of the downstairs ones as well." he flipped the light off, moving to the other room. "And here's your bedroom!" he said, smiling. He sets your bag down by the bed, small but cozy. A small desk with a lamp stands guard behind a bed with flowered sheets. A mirror hung on the wall, beside a door which you assumed lead to a closet.

"I tried to make everything all comfy for ya, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me." Hugh said. He walked out of the room, before popping his head back in. "That door across the hall leads to the attic. Pay no mind to it Lassie. I'm going downstairs to make sure Alfred didn't eat everything. That man's just as hungry as when he was a wee laddie." Hugh said with a laugh. "Anyways, make yourself at home! I get up early to feed the animals, but please! Explore the place to your liking! Help yourself to anything Alfred's graciously left behind." he smiled and left, shutting the door behind him.

You place your trunk under the bed, walking to the window. The fog's still to thick to see anything, but you're pretty sure you can see the barn. You smile, sitting on the bed.

_Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Guess what, prissy brit! I told you <em>not to tell anyone.<em>" Gilbert snarled, slamming the country against the wall.

Arthur's head ached dully. "You aren't getting any territory Gilbert. The other nations won't allow it, not matter how good you think you are."

Gilbert's frown turned into a snarl, and his snarl into a roar. "I am not, good, **_I am_ awesome**!"

Arthur frowned, "It doesn't matter! You still won't get any territory!"

"Maybe not from _you._" Gilbert said. "But if Francis or Antonio succeeds in taking over a part of this dreadful island..." Arthur found himself gasping as Francis and Antonio walked out of the shadows.

Francis held a grin on his face, holding his saber out threateningly.

Antonio looked slightly uncomfortable, his axe over his shoulder.

"I have allies too!" Arthur said, before Gilbert slammed his fist into his gut. "Shut the fuck up!" he growled, before backing up. "Begin the war." he ordered.

Francis grinning, planted a foot into Arthur's side, slicing up his cheek.

Winded, Arthur couldn't feel the sword slice through his skin, cutting him multiple times. Francis kicked him again, rolling him over on to his back and the moment he regained breath, Antonio dropped the bottom of his axe into Arthur's stomach. Gilbert grinned, laughing manically, as he planted a kick at Arthur's already bruised head.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" you cry, tears pouring down your face as you bury it into your boyfriend's chest.<p>

He runs a swollen hand down your hair, kissing the top of your head. "I'm alright darling." he lies.

His swollen and puffy face, five broken ribs and cracked skull would beg to differ, not to mention the multiple cuts across his body.

"I'm a country. I'll heal."

"Dude! Francis, like, totally stole the bottom half of your party man!" Alfred said, standing at the foot of his bed.

England laughed. "No matter how many times he tries, that Frog will never have enough balls."

But you're still crying. "Arthur," you whimper, protesting.

"I have to do this darling. But listen to me." he slipped his hand into yours, you could no longer wrap your fingers all the way around it. "Go with Alfred."

"No! Arth-,"

"No!" he cut you off. "If something happens to you, I will _never_ forgive myself. You are to go to America with Alfred. He'll take you to New York, you won't be living with anyone. We have clearance for Capn' to go with you. You in a New York apartment, we'll change your hair and you'll live there until we can figure out how we're going to do things." Alfred layed a reassuring hand on your shoulder, but you shrugged it off.

"It's bad enough you sent me to Scotland, but now to New York? Arthur, that's all the way across the ocean!"

"Darling, that's the point. I need you to do this."

"I don't want you to do this alone!" you shouted at him, tears flowing freely from your face. "I want to be here for you! I want you to hold me and tell me you'll be okay! I want to sink into your kisses! Yes, you owe your country and your borders, but don't you owe me too? I gave you my heart!"

"And so have I!" Arthur said, his aggressive voice causing you to stop. His eyes, though one was swollen shut, were hard with authority, his head high against his pillow. It was quite frightening actually. You had never seen him like this before, not even with Francis or Alfred, or subordinates.

"I gave you my heart, and I'll be damned before I lose it." he said. His eyes became soft again, his once time of harsh feelings had passed. "Go with Alfred. For me."

You find yourself defeated. There's no way you can argue with him, not after that. You nod, the tears drying upon your face. You wipe your face with your sleeves, nodding. Arthur becomes reassured, sighing as he smiles. "Good. Don't worry about me darling!" he insists. "I'm a nation! The Great Briton! Have no fear, my love. I'll be up and dancing in a jiffy."

Alfred nodded behind you. "It's true! We heal crazy fast!"

You continue to nod, closing your eyes and holding Arthur's swollen hand. "Okay." you whisper.

"You'll be moved a lot but you'll be safe." Arthur said, looking at Alfred who nodded behind you.

"Just promise me you'll be okay."Arthur smiles at you, his eyes full of love.

"I'll promise you the world if you so wish."


End file.
